The Mirror Image of Two
by CrazyInuyashaFangirl
Summary: Syaron goes back to China right after high school. Leavening his friends and the love of his life behind. But now six years later he come back. What changes will be waiting for him?
1. Chapter 1

The Mirror Image of Two

Chapter 1

Back in Japan. It had been six years since he was here. Since high school. It was finally sinking in and the realization was making him feel old. Sighting he began to look around. Eroil had said he would meet him there.

A sign caught his eye. "My dear friend of questionable intelligence."

"What do you mean 'questionable'?" he yelled walking over to the other man. "It should say 'My dear friend of GREAT intelligence'."

Laughing Eriol gave his friend a hug. "Its been too long Syaron. Lets go I already have your bags."

Leaving the air port they quickly made their way to Syarons new house.

"Come on forget about un packing right now. Let me show you around, a lot has changed in six years." Eriol said placing Syarons bags down in the hall by the front door.

"Alright, but lets walk. I've been sitting for hours." Syaron said with a smile.

"Great, penguin parks not far from here." Eriol stated walking out the door.

They walked in silence for most of the way until Eriol started the conversation again.

"So you're here for good now?" he asked looking at Syaron out the corrner of his eye.

"Yeah, I told mother that I wanted to run things from here and after some coaxing she said okay"

"Li Corps been on the news for weeks now. Tomoyos been so excited, she wants to for a partnership between Li Corp and her toy company." Eriol said with laugh.

"Which one?" It was Syarons turn to laugh.

"All of them but most of all Daidouji Toys. Its been a huge success since Sakura and Hiro have become the spokes models for it."

"Hiro?" Syaron asked surprised "Is that her boyfriend?". Eriol stopped and stared at him for a moment before laughing. It got so bad he had to lean against a near by fence. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." he wiped a tear from his eye. "Hiro is not Sakuras boyfriend. But other than her father, Toya, Yukito, and myself, hes the only man in her life for the past six years."

They had began walking again. "Oh" Syaron said quietly.

"Its good to see that some things never change, ne?" Eriol asked stopping.

"W-what?" Syaron asked back jumping a little.

"The park." he smiled and gestured around them "It hasn't changed at all."

"Yeah." Syaron said looking around. Just like it had been all those years ago.

"Stay here. I'll go get us some ice cream." Eriol said running off before Syaron could say anything.

With a sigh Syaron sat down on a near by bench. "Finally home." he said with a smile before enjoying the silence.

But it didn't last long. His ears twitched hearing whimpering noises from the bushes behind him. Standing up he went to investigate.

There, on the other side of the bushes, sat a little boy eyes shut tight behind his smudged glasses holding his knees.

Syaron knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?". The boys eyes shot open in suprise, shocking Syaron. "Emerald" he thought to himself. "Did you hurt your knee?". Slowly the boy nodded. "May I see it?" Even slower still he removed his hands, to show a skinned knee, bleeding just a bit. Shacking his head Syaron said "Those hurt the worst." before reaching into his pocket pulling out an alcohol pad and a band-aid, something he always carried since his sisters were now all married and had kids. Ripping open the pad he said "You can squeeze my arm if it hurts okay?"

Quickly he cleaned the scratch and bandaged it up, only getting a few flinches from the boy.

"There all done. Now were's your parents?" He asked standing up and stretching his hand out to the kid.

"I'm here with my uncles. And I don't have a father only mommy. Last time I saw them they were by the penguin slide." he said taking Syarons hand for support, but not letting go.

"Well lets go find them, shall we?" Syaron said with a smile as he helped him over the bushes. "By the way my names Syaron."

"I'm Hiro." He answered squinting threw his dirty glasses.

Knelling down again Syaron asked "Would you like me to clean those?"

Hiros eyes grew wide as he nodded.

Syaron laughed gently taking them off the little ones face before cleaning them with his shirt.

"Hiro, what are you doing over here?" someone called out just as Syaron had finished/

Hiro squinted but still knew who it was "Uncle Eriol!!" he squealed happily. Quickly he put his glasses back on and clung onto Eriols leg.

"What are you doing over here?" Eriol asked again.

"Oh!" Hiro said letting go. "I felt his arua and came to see if he was good or bad."

"Really now? And which is he, good or bad?" he questioned.

"Good!" The child said with a nood.

"Very good Hiro!" he said tousling his hair. "Although your uncle might have something different to say about that. Would you like some ice cream?"

"May I?" Hiro asked politely.

"You may." Eriol said handing him one of the cones, and offered the other to Syaron, who shock his head. "Anyways, Syaron, I'm sure you two have already introduced yourselves, but let me do it properly. Hiro this is an old friend of our familys . Syaron this is Hiro, Sakuras son.

Syarons expression was one of pure shock, but Hiro was very excited. "You know my mommy!?"

"Yes he did, infect he knew her before I did." Eriol said with a smile.

Hiro ran up to Syaron and grabbed both his hand "You know mommy! Isn't she pretty?"

Bouncing back quickly Syaron said. "Yes she is. Your mother was the most beautiful girl in high school, and I'm sure she's only gotten prettier. Infact you look a lot like her only handsome and manly."

Hiro grinned up at him "I have mommys eyes but she says I look like my daddy!"

"HIRO!!" A voice yelled loudly.

"That sounds like uncle Toya, and I'm guessing he's mad!" Eriol said putting on a fake scared face.

"Oh no!!" Hiro yelled hiding behind Syaron.

"Don't even try it! I should be the one hiding!" Syaron cried out lifting Hiro up and hiding behind him.

Eriol laughed "Toya!! He's over here!!"

Hiro and Syaron gave each other a fearful look and said "Bushes?" at the same time before ducking back into the bushes.

"Eriol? What are you doing here?" Yukito asked

"Oh nothing an old friend of ours is back in town and I wanted to show him around. I mean he hasn't been here in six years." Eriol said with a grin.

"Six years?" Toya and Yukito looked at each other.

"Okay Hiro, if you give up the guy hiding with you, you won't be in any trouble." Toya said.

Syaron looked at Hiro. "I'd take that deal if I were you."

"No I couldn't do that to you! You're my new friend." Hiro whispered.

Syarons eyes grew wide in shock, before he smiled. "Well I'm giving myself up. I don't want you to get in trouble." and with that he stepped out.

"Syaron don't!!" Hiro yelled before jumping out behind him.

"I knew it! That damn Brats back..." Toya growled.

"Syaron! Its good to see you again!!" Yukito said excitedly.

"H-hey Toya Yukito." Syaron managed to stammer out. Hiro quickly ran up to him and kicked him in the leg. "Oww! What was that for?!"

"Your never suppose to give up!! No matter what, you never give up!!"

"Hiro, its not nice to kick people." Yukito said softly. "Why don't you me and uncle Eriol got play on the swings?"

"Okay!" and with that Syaron was left to the lions, aka Toya.

There was a long silence in the air, before Toya broke it. "So you came back did ya?"

Syaron could only nod.

"Hummmmm..." Toya grew silent again. "You like Hiro?"

"Y-y-yes!" he managed to get out.

"Yeah he's a good kid. I've been watching out from him for six years." He said locking eyes with Syaron.

Syarons feet gave out from under him, making him fall back onto a bench. "... six years so that means..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"He's yours." Toya said with a nod. Syaron could only watch as Eriol and Yukito pushed Hiro on the swings. Hiro was his son... "Now the only question left is what are you gonna do about it?"

Syaron looked back up at Toya. "Why... why didn't Sakura tell me?"

"She always said 'He's too busy to worry about this, besides it's as much my fault as it is his.'" Toya said quoting his sister. "I know this is a lot to take all at once so I'll give you some time to figure out what you need too. And until you decide no ones gonna tell Sakura you're here. She knew Li Corp headquarters was moving but shed doesn't know you moved with it." he began to walk away leaving a shocked Syaron behind. "Come on you two we need to get home! Grandpa's gonna have dinner done soon!"

"Okay! Give me a minute!!" Hiro yelled running up to Syaron. "Here. I want you to have this until we get to play again. Mommy always says you should leave something with a new friend so they'll remember you better.

"Does she now?" Syaron asked digging in his wallet taking out a picture. "Well then here. Next time we see each other we'll swap back okay?"

Hiro took it looking at it closely. "Is this mommy?" He asked gently touching the worn edges.

"Yep. I took that picture of your mother in the 12th grade at the cherry blossom festival. Now hurry up, you don't want to miss dinner! Your grandpas the best cook ever!" Syaron said patting him on the back.

Nodding Hiro ran off.

Syaron looked down at the stuffed yellow teddy bare in his hand and sighed

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up!! Thanks to Aiko1583, SyaoranDazzleChic1, and A-Nelly for the reviews!!

And to Aiko1583 and SyaoranDazzleChic1 (Not A-Nelly cuz she already read most of it...) this is when you find out what happens when Sakura finds out!!

Chapter 2

Syaron shifted threw another box he was on a roll, it being his fifth one today and it wasn't even noon yet.

This box was full of framed photos. His sisters weddings, family outings, him and his nieces making faces at on of his mothers many dinner parties, and he still had two more boxes of just pictures. He laughed at all the memories as he hung each one up. But the last picture made him stop dead in his tracks.

Tomoyo had taken it on the same day as the one he had given to Hiro. Him and Sakura stood, smiling at the camera, his arms wrapped gently around her waste with her hands resting on his.

Smiling weakly he took the picture upstairs and put it on his bedside table before flopping down on his over sized bed.

He hadn't let himself think about the events that had taken place just yesterday, but now he had to.

He had a son, not only a son but the coolest son ever. But why hadn't Sakura told him? Was that why she had stopped writing to him all those years ago? And why hadn't Eriol told him?

"No, what I need to know is what I'm gonna do about it now that I know." he said to himself.

What was really important now was getting to see his son and talking to Sakura. That's what he was going to do.

Getting up he quickly showered and dressed, before grabbing Hiros teddy bear and hopping into his car.

The ride only lasted a few minutes but they seemed to be the longest car ride of his life.

Parking out front he almost ran up the stairs and to the front door. Taking a deep breath he rang the door bell.

"I'll get it!" He could hear Hiros voice on the other side. The door opened quickly surprising him. "Syar-" Hiro started but covered his mouth. "What are you doing here? Mommy isn't suppose to know you're here!" the little on whispered.

Syaron smiled and knelt down in front of him, his son.

"Its okay, I brought you your teddy back. Plus I need to talk to your mommy really bad."

"Hiro? Who is it?" Sakura asked as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Mommy! Its my new friend Syaron! We met at the park yesterday! Uncle Toya said not to tell you about it, but Syaron says its okay now!" Hiro said running up to his mother.

"S-Syaron?" she asked her face full of shock.

Standing up he nodded "Hey Sakura." . 'Lame, lame, lame, lame!!' He thought making a mental note to smack himself silly later.

Suddenly Sakura ran up to him tossing her arms around his neck, almost making him fall over. Six years and he couldn't think of a better feeling than this, her smell, the feel of her arms around him. Sighing happily he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mommy?" Hiro asked from behind them.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said pulling away blushing at being caught by her son.

"N-no, its fine." Syaron stammered out.

"Hiro, can you go play in your room, please?" Sakura asked turning to look at him.

"Okay mommy." he said running up the stairs.

"Please sit down, would you like some tea?" Sakura asked walking him to the coach.

"No thank you, I'm fine." he said sitting down.

Sakura sat next to him. Silence fell over them.

"So I saw Toya and Yukito at the park. They seem like their doing well." he said looking at his hands.

"Yeah they bought Yukitos old house. Hiro loves to go stay at his uncles." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hiro's a great kid."

"He is" she nodded. "So how long are you here for? Until Li corp gets set up?" she asked forcing smiling.

"I'm here for good. Li corps heard quarters was moved here. China just isn't my home, it hasn't been for a long time." he said leaning back.

"Really your staying?" she asked happily.

"Yeah, and if you'll let me, I'd like to get to know Hiro." Syaron said looking up at her.

"Of course! Come see him when ever you like!" Sakura said kinda shocked. "I didn't know if you wanted to."

"Of course I do! I was so worried that you wouldn't let me see him, I mean you didn't tell me about him."

"I didn't want to burden you! I mean everyone expects so much from you! You've been the head of your family since elementary school and you've had to run your families' company since you were 18! The last thing you needed to worry about was something that happened in high school." Sakura said placing her hand on top of his. "I love having Hiro, he brightens my life, but he was not something we planned. I didn't want you to have to worry about him, about us."

"Sakura, no matter what was going on in my life you should have told me. This is not something you keep from someone. I mean, six years and I just found out I have a son? How would you feel if I had kept something like this from you?" Syaron asked gently.

She sighed and took his hand in hers. "I understand Syaron, but I regret nothing in my life. Even not telling you because things have a way of working themselves out. Now you can try and be Hiros friend before being his father."

He stared at her, her eyes were so determined he couldn't help but trust everything she said to happen. Nodding he said. "Okay lets try that for now."

Sakura smiled and gave him a big hug, which Syaron gladly returned.

Just then the front door opened. "Oh! Syaron?" Sakuras father asked walking in with a bag of groceries. Quickly they pulled apart.

"D- Sir!" Syaron said standing up.

"Well what do you know it is you!" he said placing the bag on the coffee table before giving Syaron a big hug. "How have you been?"

"Good sir" Syaron said with a smile.

"Now stop with that sir stuff, call me dad, just like old times, ne?" he said patting him on the shoulder.

Fujitaka had been like a father to him. Even before he and Sakura had started dating he had treated him like a member of the family, insisting on Syaron calling him dad or father.

"Okay dad." Syaron said with a grin.

"Good, now how about you staying for lunch?" Fujitaka asked picking up the bags again.

"Oh, I couldn't, I don't want to impose." He said shacking his hands.

"Come on Syaron! Dads making burgers and I made a cake, its chocolate!!" Sakura said grabbing his hand.

Syaron looked at Fujitaka who just winked and walked into the kitchen, and then back to Sakura. "How can I say no to chocolate cake?"

Sakura squealed and hopped up and down "Hiro!! Syarons staying for lunch!!" She yelled as she ran up stairs to get her son, their son.

End of Chapter 2

Well? Reviews will be loved!!


End file.
